U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,541 (Justus), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites “a novel method of dissipating the heat created in resistors for absorbing the electrical energy generated in dynamic braking, which method avoids the objections to the prior methods described above. One object of my invention is to provide a system for dissipating the heat created by conversion of the electrical energy generated in dynamic braking to heat energy in apparatus which is relatively compact and light in weight. Another object is to provide a system and method for dissipating the electrical energy created in dynamic braking which comprises converting the electrical energy into heat and transferring the heat to the liquid in the cooling circuit of an internal combustion engine. A further object is to provide a system for dissipating the energy created in dynamic braking as heat added to the cooling fluid of an unloaded internal combustion engine, thereby maintaining the engine at an elevated temperature. Still another object of my invention is to provide a system for dissipating the energy created in dynamic braking as heat added to the cooling fluid of an internal combustion engine which system includes, for cooling said fluid, a fan whose speed is automatically varied with the amount of energy to be dissipated. A still further object of my invention is to provide a system for dissipating the energy created in dynamic braking as heat added to the cooling fluid of an internal combustion engine, which system includes means for circulating said fluid in proportion to the amount of energy to be dissipated.” See column 1, line 37 through column 2, line 9.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,732 (Anderson), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites the “heat energy dissipation capacity of the provided dynamic braking resistors for a given transit vehicle is established and then the generated motor current supplied to those resistors by the regenerating propulsion motor of the vehicle during the brake mode of operation is controlled to limit as desired in accordance with that capacity the total energy dissipated by the dynamic braking resistors.” See Abstract.